Field of Invention
This invention relates to the novel antifungal compounds 1-aryl-1-[1H-azol-1-yl(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkyl]-1,3-dihydroisobenzofurans and -1,3-dihydrobenzo[c]thiophenes, 1-aryl-1-[1H-azol-1-yl-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkyl]-3,4-dihydroisochromans and -3,4-dihydroisothiochromans, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and methods for treating fungal infections with the compounds.